Cross Dressing Mess!
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Kagome's mom wants her to go to the Olympics so she signs Kagome up for an all boys school that is famous for their sports. Kagome agrees to go only for a year. When she gets there her roommate is one of the hottest guys on campus. What's going to happen?
1. Starting Point

**Chapter 1: The Starting Point**

Kagome smiled at the box at her feet. It was her new school uniform. She was excited about going to a new school because after the big move she never had any interaction with people other than her mother or twin brother. Kagome was an average teenager, who was in her third year of high school. She had black hair and unusual blue eyes. She was average height for a seventeen year old and was all muscle. She got good grades and was the star sprinter on the track and field team. Her grandfather had died recently so her family moved to Tokyo.

Kagome tore open the box and then sighed. "Souta! Your uniform is here!" she yelled.

"I already got my uniform this morning!" Souta's answer came.

"What? This doesn't make any sense," Kagome stated picking up the box. She took it into the living room and dropped it next to her mother.

"Mom, why did they send me a boy's uniform?" Kagome asked.

"I've been meaning to take to you about that! I signed you up for Souta's school! They are famous for their track and field team and lots of the kids go on to the Olympics. I think you can take it!" Mother smiled.

"What?! When were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Now."

"Souta's school is an all boys school! In case you didn't know, I'm a girl!"

"Calm down. It's your last year of high school so it shouldn't matter. It's only for the year."

"But I wanted to start dating and crap this year! I wasn't even going to join the track and field team this year!"

"Well now you have to. I'm sorry Kagome, but do this for me. This one thing before I die."

"What about me, Mom? I'm a teenage girl that wants to be a girl! I don't want to be a guy for a year!"

"Souta will be with you at all times! I made sure you two got rooms right next to each other."

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll let you go to any college you want and date any guy you want."

"Really? You'll let me go to an art college? You've been opposed to this ever since I said I wanted to be a photographer!"

"I'll let you do whatever so you don't have to worry about me getting in the way."

"Alright! I'll do it!" Kagome took the box and ran to her room. "Guess what Souta! We're going to the same school! I have to go get my hair cut and everything though."

"My school is for boys, Kagome," Souta stated.

"I know, I'm going to be a man for a year," Kagome said.

"Are you okay with this?" Souta asked.

"I guess. Mom said she would get off of my back for being a photographer if I do! I'll go get my hair cut today!" she smiled and walked out the door.

Kagome walked down the street looking at all the shops around. She found a hair salon across the street and began to walk into the street. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she looked behind her to see a very handsome boy behind her.

"What are you, stupid?! You can't just walk out like that!" he yelled.

"Who do you think you are yelling at me?! Let me go!" Kagome shouted back.

"I just saved your life! At least try to feel thankful," he said.

"Like I need someone like you to look after me!" she snapped and ran across the street. She turned back to the boy and stuck her tongue out at him. She ran into the salon and watched as the boy shook his head and leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had cut her hair into a boy haircut. She had also bought a bind to hold down her breasts. Now she was ready for school. "My life officially sucks."

"Hey Kags! We are leaving soon so hurry up!" Souta called out.

"Patience is a virtue!" Kagome replied. She grabbed her school uniform and ran to the living room. "Okay! I'm ready!"

"Finally! It better not be like this at school too! Guys only need half the time you need to get ready," Souta stated.

"I know! I've got getting ready down to an art!" Kagome smiled.

"Then why aren't you dressed in your uniform?" Souta asked.

"I was going to change when I got there," Kagome said.

"You are in girl's clothing. Don't you think it would be suspicious if you go into your room as a girl and come out a guy?" Souta questioned.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" she said and went to change before they left.

"Are you sure you can do this Kags?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, I figured that I have to just keep my girly habits on the down low," she stated.

"Everyone is going to think you're gay," he sighed.

"What makes you say that?! I can be a guy if I really try at it!" she exclaimed.

"It's not as easy as you think Kags. The dorms have shared bathrooms so when are you going to bathe and stuff? How are you going to compete with the guys on the track team?" he asked.

"I'll just do my best! As long as I'm trying they can't say anything!" she said. They stopped in front of the huge building and Kagome gulped. She couldn't believe she was actually here. Boys were everywhere! "This is going to be the longest year of my life."

"Don't start checking them out. You're a guy now so you like girls," Souta whispered as they walked towards the building.

"I can look if I want! I just can't do anything about it!" Kagome corrected.

"Just don't make it obvious," Souta stated. Kagome froze when she saw her ex-boyfriend, Kouga, just ahead of her.

"Shit! Kouga is here!" Kagome spat out and hid behind Souta.

"Maybe we can get around him without him noticing," Souta said.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kouga's voice rang out.

"It's over," Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kouga asked walking over to her.

"Listen Kouga, you can't tell anyone that I'm a girl. I have to go to this school for a year, so don't tell anyone! To you I'm just another guy!" she whispered so no one else could hear.

"What are you talking about? Why did you cut all your hair off?" Kouga asked.

"Shut up! Come on, I'll explain everything to you when we get away from the crowd," Kagome said grabbing Kouga's hand and dragging him around the building.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked.

"My mom signed me up for this school so I can get into the Olympics so please don't ruin this for me and pretend that I'm a normal guy. You should teach me some manly habits too," she explained.

"I guess I could play along only if you become my girlfriend again," he smirked.

"What? You're the one who broke up with me remember? Why would you want to get together?" she asked.

"I know, but I miss you Kagome. I really did love you," he said grabbing her hands.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" she questioned.

"Because I know your secret," he stated.

"That's blackmail! You haven't changed one bit," she snapped.

"Please Kagome. I'll do anything!" Kouga said.

"Fine, but you can't tell a soul about me being a girl, so that means we can't show any public affection unless if you want to seem gay," she said.

"I don't care what they think. I'll hug you and kiss you all I want in front of them," he smiled.

"No kissing! I'm still saving my first kiss," she spat.

"Fine, it's totally okay with me," he said pulling her into his arms.

"What's going on over here?" a male voice spoke out from behind Kagome. She jumped away from Kouga and turned around, blushing a deep red.

"I didn't know you went that way Kouga," the boy laughed. He had black hair, violet eyes, and wore glasses.

"Shut it Miroku. This is Higurashi Kagome, my old friend," Kouga introduced.

"I'm Miroku Hoshi. Sorry to seem rude, but isn't Kagome a girl's name," the boy named Miroku asked.

"It is, but my parents were expecting a girl, so that's the only name they had picked out," Kagome said off the top of her head.

"That makes sense…I guess," Miroku stated.

"Come on, I'll help you find your room Kagome," Kouga suggested.

"Where did my brother go? He was just here," Kagome said.

"If you are talking about the guy who looks just like you, he went inside. I saw him talking to my friend Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Inuyasha? Okay thanks! It was nice meeting you, Miroku," Kagome smiled and ran towards the building.

"I think you just got ditched my gay friend," Miroku laughed at Kouga.

"If only you knew," Kouga smirked and whacked Miroku in the back of the head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to post the next one soon considering school and everything! We totally had a bomb threat today go they gathered us in the stadium for two and a half hours so it was fun, but I'm sure you don't really care so have a great day! Love you guys!**


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

Kagome walked through the building looking everywhere for her brother. How far could he have gone? Wasn't he supposed to be looking out for her?

"Hey Kags! There you are!" Souta's voice rang out.

"Where have you been Souta?" Kagome asked.

"I was getting to know your roommate. This is Inuyasha Takahashi, your new buddy," Souta smiled introducing the boy right beside him. The guy had long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and beautiful gold eyes. Kagome felt herself blush and turned away from them.

"Yeah whatever. I have bigger things to worry about then who my roommate is," Kagome said sticking her hands in her pockets like a guy. _'That's it. Make Inuyasha think you don't care and he'll leave you alone,'_ Kagome thought.

"What's gotten into you Kags? Why are you being so mean? I went through all the trouble to find your roommate and that's all you have to say?" Souta asked.

"Don't worry about it Souta. It's not like we have to like each other. We just have to live together," Inuyasha stated walking passed Kagome. She watched him leave and sighed in relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kags?" Souta asked.

"Kouga just made me his girlfriend again. He's blackmailing me to go out with him," Kagome snapped quietly.

"Are you serious? Where is he?" Souta asked.

"You can't start a fight on the first day of moving in! It doesn't matter since people will think he's gay if touches me in any way," she smiled.

"I guess that's good for now, but what happens when you two are alone?" he asked.

"I won't ever be alone with him. I don't want to be his girlfriend so I won't be trying to get him alone every chance I get," she stated.

"Good and it needs to stay that way too," he ordered.

"Kagome! Where is your dorm, I'll help you unpack," Kouga said appearing behind Souta.

"Umm… I'm almost done unpacking so you don't need to help me," Kagome smiled, lying through her teeth.

"I can at least keep you company while you do the rest," Kouga insisted.

"No, really. It's fine. My roommate will probably be in there anyway," she said walking off. She ran down the hallway to catch up with her roommate.

"Hey Inuyasha, take me to the cafeteria," she ordered.

"Why should I? You didn't seem like you wanted to be my friend," Inuyasha scuffed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get away from someone right now. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I was just kinda nervous about meeting my new roommate and all. This is the first I've been at with dorms and guys everywhere," she sighed.

"I guess I can let it slide for now," he said. Kouga ran up and grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She turned around to find his face two centimeters away from hers. He lips landed on hers in a kiss and Kagome's eyes widened as well as Inuyasha's.

She pushed him away and wiped off her mouth. "What the hell was that?!" Kagome screamed.

"I'm just kissing you. You are mine after all," Kouga smirked.

"You no good son of a bit…" Kagome's mouth was covered by someone's hand and she turned to see Souta standing behind her. All of a sudden Inuyasha threw a right hook at Kouga. Kouga flew backwards holding his left cheek.

"What the fuck?!" Kouga yelled.

"Don't just go up to a boy and kiss him you fag! If you like him that much then ask him out!" Inuyasha shouted and drug Kagome away from the scene. Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and drug him away as well.

"Thanks Inuyasha. He deserved that," Kagome stated.

"No problem. That guy is sick. Why did he say he was yours anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I knew him in middle school, but I never though he would kiss me like that," Kagome said blushing.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"What? No way, I've made out with tons of girls," Kagome said trying to sound manly.

"You don't know how gay that sounded Kags," Souta laughed.

"Don't make fun of your twin Souta. It's bad luck!" Kagome stated.

"This is coming from the twin that used to stick my face in the mud," Souta said.

"You deserved it," she whispered. Inuyasha just stared at them laughing. They were too funny.

"Laugh it up buddy. Your face is going in the mud next," Kagome warned.

"I doubt that you could take me," Inuyasha smirked.

"I could too!" Kagome exclaimed and flexed her arm muscles.

"Is that what you call muscle?" he asked.

"These are beastly! What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Those are nothing. You aren't very buff come to think about it," he stated looking at Kagome up and down. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her chest, giving it a squeeze. Kagome's face went up in flames. Souta just stared in shock. "Your chest feels funny."

Kagome opened her mouth and screamed, "You sick pervert!!! How dare you touch me there!!!" She slapped him across the face and ran off.

"What the hell was that about? It's not like he has boobs or anything," Inuyasha said confused while rubbing his cheek. Souta sighed in relief since Inuyasha hadn't figured it out yet.

"Don't worry about it. He's a little weird about people touching him. I'll go calm him down," Souta said and ran after Kagome. Why did she have to be so god damn fast?

"Kags! Wait up!" Souta called and Kagome slowed down. He caught up to her and looked at her face. She had tears in her eyes and she was wiping frantically at them. "Don't worry about it Kags. Guys always compare their chest muscles so don't take it personally."

"Yeah, but I'm not a guy! I can't do this anymore! I can't stay here!" she cried.

"Calm down Kags. You're making a scene," he stated looking around at everyone around them. Kagome leaned in and cried into his chest just like she used to when they were little. Souta hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"I'll call mom tomorrow and tell her that you need to go to a different school," Souta whispered.

"Thank you," Kagome sniffed.

"Hey Higurashi," Inuyasha's voice rang out. Kagome and Souta both looked at him.

"I'm sorry, for surprising you like that. I should have asked or something," Inuyasha apologized not looking at Kagome.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Everything is just overwhelming me. I'm going to switch schools. I don't belong here," Kagome said.

"You have to at least try. How can you quit so easily?" Inuyasha asked.

"Believe me, I really don't belong here. I'm not the same as everyone else," Kagome said.

"How bad can it be? At least stay for a week of classes. I heard you were joining the track team. I'm on it too so try to last a week," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I guess I can last a week, but if anything weird happens I'm leaving," Kagome stated.

"Okay, just stay away from that Kouga guy," Inuyasha laughed.

"I can't believe he did that," Kagome whispered.

"Let's go get your stuff unpacked," Inuyasha suggested.

"Okay! Are you coming Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I have nothing to do anyway," Souta smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naraku! Have you seen the Higurashi twins? They just transferred."

"Is that so? I knew the Higurashi twins. One of them was a girl though," the man named Naraku stated.

"It says here that they are both boys. Maybe they are different twins?"

"I'll go check it out. I'm pretty sure that the chances of there being another pair of Higurashi twins is highly unlikely," he said standing and leaving.

Kagome sat on her bed and laughed at all the posters Inuyasha had up. "I have a roommate that's obsessed with track and Playboy," Kagome sighed.

"You can't say that you don't like these posters," Inuyasha stated looking around.

"I definitely like them," Souta agreed. There was a sharp knock on the open door and a man with long black hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Can we help you?" Kagome asked.

"Well if it isn't the Higurashi twins," the man smirked.

"Naraku," Souta snapped standing.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"It's nice to see you too. What a transformation you've gone through Kagome," Naraku stated.

Kagome and Naraku had a past. For Kagome it was a horrible past. Souta stepped in front of Naraku and asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just heard that the oldest Higurashi was pretty cute. Isn't that right Kagome? I don't get how the smaller twin can be older unless if he were a girl," Naraku stated.

"Why don't you just leave. You aren't welcome here," Inuyasha ordered standing.

"Alright, I can get the picture. I'll see Kagome later then," Naraku said and left.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing important. Just a guy I used to know," Kagome sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy the little tension I added in there! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya guys!**


	3. Secret's Out!

**Chapter 3: Secret's Out**

Kagome sprinted down the track, racing against Inuyasha. It was a friendly competition between teammates. Inuyasha won by a foot and slowed down to a trot with Kagome following.

"Damn, if I hadn't taken off badly I would've beat you," Kagome sighed cooling down from the run.

"Face it Kagome. You won't ever beat me," Inuyasha smirked.

"You're so mean to me sometimes! I can't believe you are my roommate," Kagome huffed and turned her nose upward.

"Quit whining! You act like such a girl sometimes," Inuyasha stated.

"You don't even know the half of it," she whispered, so Inuyasha couldn't hear. "It's not like being a girl is a bad thing," she added more loudly.

"That's what you think. Women can't do everything men can," he said.

"Since when?! Men can't have babies, like women can," she snapped.

"So? Women can't dig a ditch, like men can," he retorted.

"Says who?" she asked.

"Women are too delicate and need to be taken care of. That's why men and women have to be together. The men protect the women, it's our job," he smirked.

"If that's what you think, then we aren't talking anymore," she stated.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked.

"Until you admit that girls are better I'm not talking to you," she huffed.

"How can you say that when you are a guy?" he asked. Kagome finally realized that she was playing as a guy and ran off. She found her brother and ran over to him.

"I think I might've blown my cover," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Souta asked.

"I had an argument with Inuyasha about girls being better than guys," she sighed.

"What?! You can't do that! If he finds out you'll be kicked out for sure!" Souta exclaimed.

"I know, but I think Inuyasha is too dense to actually figure everything out," Kagome said.

"I'll have to talk to him later and see if we're okay. For now let's not worry about it since Kouga is coming this way," Souta warned.

"Hey Kagome! I saw you racing against that Inuyasha guy. You did good," Kouga smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stepped out of his reach and watched Souta tense up.

"Thank you Kouga. What can I do for you?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to go on a date with me," he simply stated.

"Two guys going on a date?" Souta asked.

"Do you really want to seem gay to all these guys?" Kagome asked.

"No, that's why you are going to dress normally, like the girl you are," Kouga smirked.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Kagome asked.

"Unless you want your secret exposed to get both you and Souta expelled, I suggest you should listen to me," Kouga threatened.

"That's not fair!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I know how rebellious you are so this information will keep you in line. Tomorrow night we'll go shopping," Kouga stated and left before Kagome could argue.

"What?! I don't want to go on a date with him!" Kagome whined. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and noticed the tension.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Kouga is forcing me to go on a date with him! I can't believe how bad my luck is!" she explained.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because he has some dirt on me that'll ruin my life if anyone finds out," she blurted out.

"Kagome! Can't you keep your mouth shut about anything!" Souta scolded.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Kagome apologized.

"I won't ask. Do you want me to go beat up Kouga for you or something?" Inuyasha offered.

"That would be wonderful, but I'll handle it. One date won't hurt right?" Kagome said trying to cheer up.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me," Inuyasha reassured.

"Thanks! I think I'm going to run for a little while," Kagome said and left.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" Souta asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I find out where Kagome is going on that date can you follow them? I don't trust Kouga with Kagome."

"Sure, I was planning on checking them out for a little while anyway."

"Thanks man. I owe you one." With that said Souta walked off feeling better than he did a moment ago.

"If Kouga tries anything, he is going down," Inuyasha promised himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm glad you agreed to come Kagome," Kouga smiled.

"It's not like I had a choice! Sorry, I don't have any girl clothes handy so I came as a guy," Kagome sighed.

"I'll buy you some. Let's get going."

"What if I see someone I know? Think about my situation here."

"No one will find us here. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry! I'm supposed to be a guy remember?"

"Tonight you are my girl. Even if someone finds out then all you have to do is confess your true gender. It's no big deal. Don't you want to be a girl again?"

"Of course I do, but I can't screw up this opportunity up! This year all I can think about is track and nothing else. I can't be your girlfriend until I leave this school and get back my normal life."

"I understand then. Let's just go back to the dorms and watch a movie or something. Didn't you say your roommate would be out?"

"I guess that's okay, but this will be the only time." Two of them went back to Kagome's dorm and Kagome sat on her bed. She was tired and all she felt like doing was sleeping, but that wasn't going to happen. Kouga smirked at her and pushed her to lie back on the bed.

"Don't you want to watch a movie?" she asked confused.

"I have no intention of watching a movie when you are right here," he smirked straddling her waist and holding her wrists against the bed.

"What? You're starting to scare me Kouga," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he reassured and leaned down to kiss her. She moved her head to the side and wiggled under him. He ran his hand down her shirt popping off the buttons.

"Get off of me!" Kagome shouted and moved her legs around. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Keep it down!" he hissed at her. Before Kouga could go any further the sound of the door opening echoed throughout the dark room. The lights came on and Kagome tried pushing Kouga off of her.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"Help me Inuyasha! Get him off!" Kagome cried. Kouga climbed off of her of his own free will and smirked at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing as of yet. Why? Are you jealous?" Kouga asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out of here you sick fag!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look closely at your roommate, Inuyasha. You will se that _he_ is missing one of the main parts of a man's body," Kouga stated as he left.

"What the hell is he talk…" Inuyasha trailed off when he faced Kagome. Her shirt was hanging open giving him a full view of her chest. Her breasts were being bound down, but they were definitely there. Inuyasha turned and walked right out of the room.

"Shit! I'm so screwed!" Kagome whispered and buttoned up her shirt again. She ran out after Inuyasha and stopped him. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think…" she began.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to now," he stated.

"Please don't tell anyone about this! I don't want Souta to get in trouble because of me."

"I can't believe you're a girl. Why are you here?"

"It's complicated and we shouldn't talk about it out here. Please come back to the room."

"How am I supposed to stay in the same room with you now?"

"Just pretend that I'm still a guy. It's not that hard right?"

"I have to go for a run. I'll be back later tonight," Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome sighed and watched him walk away. Why did he have to find out this way? She felt as if she betrayed him somehow. The look on his face when he looked at her was as if she were an alien or if she had grown a second head. This wasn't going to be good for Souta. Hopefully she could fix this before it got out of hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Just so you all know, I have nothing against gay people so sorry for the harsh words towards them! Thanks for everything! **


	4. A Gay Inuyasha?

**Chapter 4: A Gay Inuyasha?**

Kagome heard the front door open around two in the morning. Inuyasha must've come back. Kagome just stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep. She didn't want this to ruin their relationship. She really liked Inuyasha and she didn't want him running away from her. She felt the bed sink slightly and curled into a tight ball. She just couldn't face Inuyasha right now. Tears ran down her cheeks and she shut her eyes tightly.

"I know you're awake, Kagome," came Inuyasha's soft voice. Kagome began shivering, not liking how sad he sounded.

"Please don't hate me," Kagome whispered.

"I couldn't if I tried. Come on, sit up and talk to me. There is no need for crying."

Kagome reluctantly sat up and looked at Inuyasha. The room was completely dark, but she could see him perfectly. He suddenly started leaning in causing Kagome to panic slightly. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back.

"I know I'm not acting like my usual self, but tomorrow everything will go back to normal. I promise not to tell anyone anything okay? I know you were probably forced to come here and since this is an all-boys school, a lot of guys will go crazy if they found out you were a girl. Please let me know if anyone is bothering you because you must feel so out of place and scared right now. I'll protect you even we just had this huge fight and I don't even feel like seeing you. I'll always be there."

This felt like a confession to Kagome. Her heart was pounding in her chest causing her to blush in embarrassment. 'Oh god, I hope he doesn't feel my heart beating so fast.'

"I'll let you go back to sleep now," Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded and he got off of her bed. Kagome watched Inuyasha change his clothes and then he climbed into bed. Kagome felt as if everything was going to be fine so she laid back and slowly fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Souta staring at her. "Good morning Kags," he smiled.

"Hey Souta. How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Inuyasha let me in. I suggest going to take a shower now while everyone is out. Today they are going to have physical examinations so you should just stay here for the day."

"Physical examinations?! They will know if I don't have an exam or not!"

"Don't worry about it Kags. I've got this covered. I got you a doctor and explained your situation. Now go take a shower."

"Are you sure that no one will be there. I don't want to go in and get caught."

"I'll go guard the door for you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll only be five minutes!" Kagome grabbed her clothes and a towel and they went to the shared bathrooms. Kagome went inside and heard some water running. Before she realized it the water had stopped and Inuyasha came walking out from the back. Kagome froze not knowing what to do. Her eyes immediately fell to his lower region and her face grew red. When Inuyasha noticed Kagome there he stopped walking and used his towel to cover himself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone was in here!" Kagome stated looking at the ground.

"Ummm… It's fine. I'll just be going now," he stammered. He ran out of the bathroom and Kagome sighed in relief. She looked around to see if anyone else was in there. When the coast was clear she began undressing. She turned on the water and stood under it.

Inuyasha stopped in the hallway realizing he forgot his clothes. He went back and saw Souta standing in front of the door. "Hey Souta. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Kags. She needs her physical still. Wait, I mean he still needs his physical."

"I know about her. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. We already talked last night."

"I guess you'd find out sooner or later. So what are you doing in a bath towel?"

"I need to get my clothes that I left in the showers."

"I can't let you do that. Kagome is in there and it wouldn't be good if she saw you."

"I'll be two seconds. They are right next to the door."

"Okay, but don't make a sound." Inuyasha nodded and entered the showers. He stopped dead when he saw Kagome. She was beautiful in that lighting. Her profile was facing him so he got a clear view of her body. Being in an al-boys school must be starting to affect him, since he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kagome turned to reach for the shampoo and Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Kagome's body was small and delicate, yet muscular from years of being in track.

Inuyasha never felt this way towards a girl before. It was such a strange feeling. Kagome turned to grab the soap and stopped when she saw Inuyasha watching her. Feelings rushed through her at an overwhelming rate. All the blood rushed to her head and her eyes rolled back into her head. Inuyasha rushed forward to keep Kagome from hitting the ground. He caught her just in time and slowly adjusted her so he could carry her away from the shower.

He laid Kagome down on a bench and quickly put on his clothes. He turned off the water and went to get Souta.

"What happened?" Souta asked.

"She just fainted. It was totally unexpected," Inuyasha stated.

"Help me get her dressed. And you better not be eyeing my sister either," Souta snapped.

"Yes sir." Inuyasha held Kagome up while Souta dressed her quickly.

"Okay, let's take her back to your room."

"Alright. Hopefully no one will catch us." Suddenly the door began to open and a sea of boys came through. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran into the closet. Souta stood in front of it smiling nervously.

"Kagome, wake up, please!" Inuyasha whispered. He gently shook her in his arms to get her to wake up. Her eyes opened and her mouth fell open to scream. Inuyasha covered her mouth causing Kagome to fall against his chest.

"Hush we are in the middle of the showers. Just be quiet for a while. Maybe we can sneak out," Inuyasha said.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "You were the reason I fainted in the first place! What happened anyway? I can't believe I'm stuck in a closet with you!"

"I had to get Souta and we dressed you. Then all these guys came in and I carried you in here."

"This is really unbelievable. Let's sneak out now!"

"Is being stuck in a closet with me that bad?"

"Yes! Now get me out of here!"

"Be quiet! Someone might find us!"

"No! I will not be quiet! I want out!" Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand to get her to shut up. She bit down on his flesh and he pulled backed. He glared at her before pushing her against the wall.

"If you don't be quiet you'll be found out and expelled. Do you want that?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head and looked down. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you want to be a normal girl?"

"I do, but I can't leave. I don't want to be expelled. I want to stay by your side and run with you. I want to be able to see you everyday like it's been for the past month and a half. Please don't make me leave!" Kagome cried.

"Because of me you don't want to leave?"

"At first it wasn't, but now it is. Please let me stay here." She threw her arms around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He was really starting to like her no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you," he whispered.

Kagome looked up at him. "Do you have my binding? If I put that on then we can leave without them noticing."

"Here. Have it." Inuyasha stated. Kagome turned her back to him and lifted up her shirt.

"Wrap it around me," she ordered. He did what he was told and Kagome wrapped it tightly around her chest. She let her shirt fall and checked to see if her chest was flat.

"Doesn't that hurt at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I used to have to do this for track anyway. The coach thought it slowed us down."

The closet door opened and Miroku stood there in all of his glory. Kagome covered her eyes and Inuyasha blinked stupidly.

"What are you two doing in here? I didn't know that you two were going out," Miroku teased.

"What if we are?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's head snapped up to look at Inuyasha in confusion.

"Good for you two. Now get out here and quit hiding!" Miroku laughed and pulled Kagome and Inuyasha out of the closet.

"Look at the new hottest couple guys," Miroku announced. Kagome stared at the floor not wanting to see another naked guy again in her lifetime.

"I didn't know you went that way Inuyasha."

"Neither did I, but Kagome is so much like a girl to begin with," Inuyasha smiled and everyone laughed.

"It's true. He is the cutest guy in this place."

Kagome's face went up in flames. She had no idea everyone thought that way. She new why Inuyasha was saying those things though. He wanted the guys to leave her alone so he put his claim on her. Now everyone would think he was gay.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the side and asked, "Why did you do that? Now everyone will think you're gay."

"I don't care. No one will bother you if they think you are with me."

"What kind of guy doesn't care if everyone thinks they're gay? You are straight right?"

"Well since I'm going out with you I don't know anymore. What are you anyway? My girlfriend or boyfriend?" Kagome hit Inuyasha in the arm at his stupid joke.

"If you don't play nice I'll break up with you," Kagome warned.

"Oh whatever shall I do? Being dumped by my pretend girl/boyfriend is my worst fear," Inuyasha said in a strained voice.

"In all seriousness, how is this going to work? Do we have to act like a normal couple? Holding hands and stuff like that?" Kagome asked.

"How would I know? I've never been gay before! Let's just act normally and just hang around more I guess."

"Alright, sounds like this is going to be interesting. Come on we have to go get ready for practice." Kagome pulled Inuyasha down the hallway to their room.

"This is going to be interesting indeed." Naraku stepped out from the showers after hearing everything that had just been said by Inuyasha and Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! It's starting to pick the pace a little bit! Just so you guys know this is where Kagome and Inuyasha start realizing their feelings for each other! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Hurt

**Chapter 5: Hurt**

Kagome watched Inuyasha warm up on the track. When he ran he seemed at peace with himself. It was a very attractive side of him.

"Hey there Kags! How's life as Inuyasha's lover?" Miroku asked.

"Lover? I wouldn't call us that. We haven't done anything yet," Kagome stated.

"What? Not even blow jobs or anything?"

"WHAT?! I've never done anything like that in my entire life!"

"Okay calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. You two have done something though right? At least kissing?" he questioned. Kagome shook her head while blushing. "My god. You are such an innocent kid. I'll have to show you my moves sometimes. Come to my dorm tonight with Inuyasha. We can watch some cool movies."

"Umm…Okay? I'll tell Inuyasha later."

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Kouga asked wrapping an arm around Kagome. She pushed his arm away and walked to where Miroku was in between them.

"We're fine. Didn't you hear that I'm with Inuyasha? You can't be so friendly with me anymore."

"Really now? I guess my job here is done then."

"What does that mean?"

"Now that you've found yourself a real boyfriend I can't really blackmail you into being with me. Now that he knows your secret I have no reason to stick around. " With that Kouga left. Kagome looked to find Inuyasha again and found him talking to a black haired girl from another school.

"Hey Miroku. Do you know who that is?" Kagome asked.

"That's Kikyo. She has been after Inuyasha for years now," Miroku explained.

"How come they never went out then?"

"She's a total bitch and is too needy and demanding."

"What a shame."

"Getting jealous?" Kagome ignored the question and took a lap around the track. Suddenly a runner cut her off making her go into the hurtles lane. She didn't have enough speed to jump the one that was coming at her, but there was no other way to avoid it. She leapt up and barely made it over. As her foot touched ground her ankle gave out, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Shit! Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked running over to her.

"I'm fine. It was just a little fall. That's it," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha saw Kagome's clumsy act and took off to help her, leaving Kikyo behind.

"Kagome! Can you stand? I'll take you to the nurse," Inuyasha said.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll just walk it off," Kagome stated as she got up. Pain shot up her right leg when she tried to lean on it. Even if she didn't show it, Inuyasha knew she was in pain.

"We're going to the nurse. Let's go," Inuyasha ordered.

"No! I'm fine and I am not going to the nurse!" Kagome yelled.

"Is everything okay Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked coming up behind him.

"Kagome just has to be difficult. I want to take him to the nurse, but he isn't listening," Inuyasha stated.

"I'll go by myself if you want me to go so badly," Kagome snapped and began limping away.

"Why is he so mad at me? Did I do anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe you should ask Kagome. He is your boyfriend after all," Miroku stated.

"Wait, what? You're gay?" Kikyo asked.

"I just recently found out. Now if you'll excuse me," Inuyasha said and ran after Kagome. He grabbed her arm before picking her up like a bride.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Kagome cried.

"No! Now accept my help and just be quiet! Why the hell are you so mad at me to begin with?"

"I'm not mad! You are just being so oblivious to everything. How come you're so shy around that girl? Do you like her or something?"

"What? I'm not acting any different around her. What are you, jealous?"

"No! I just think if you like her then tell her and leave me alone."

"There is someone that I like, but it's not Kikyo. I've told her to give up, but she refuses. It's not my fault she follows me around everywhere."

"Who do you like then?"

"That's a secret. Don't worry, though, you'll find out eventually."

"It's a girl though right?"

"Yeah, she's a girl. Now that I've distracted you long enough, be nice to the doctor." Inuyasha set Kagome down on a sick bed as the doctor walked over to her.

"What can I do for you?"

"His ankle looks sprained," Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"I have a voice you know!" Kagome snapped. The doctor laughed and checked out Kagome's ankle. He pushed it back gently and Kagome winced. She bit her lip to keep from complaining. Inuyasha watched her expressions, feeling bad that he couldn't ease her pain.

"Have you hurt this ankle before? It feels fractured," the doctor informed.

"Yes, I have, but it healed within a month," Kagome stated.

"I'll wrap it for you now, but you need to contact a doctor about getting an x-ray. Stay off of it for a while. Only walking on crutches if you need to," the doctor ordered wrapping her ankle tightly.

"What? I have to run though! I have a meet in two days!" Kagome complained.

"If you don't want it to get any worse you'll stay off of it."

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha as she stood up. The doctor handed her a pair of crutches, but she just began to limp away. Inuyasha grabbed the crutches and thanked the doctor. He ran after her and made her take the crutches.

"Look, if you don't stay off of it then it'll get worse where you might have surgery. Then you'll be out of track forever," Inuyasha stated. Kagome took the crutches and hopped down the hallway.

"Why aren't you talking to me anymore?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome to look at him and saw that tears had been streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha grew concerned.

"If I can't run then there is no point of me being here! My whole life is going down the drain from this stupid injury! I just want to go home and never get out of bed!"

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine in a couple weeks and back to running in no time at all."

"You really think so?"

"I know that's what's going to happen. So cheer up please."

Kagome dropped her crutches and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Inuyasha smiled and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. Kagome blushed slightly, feeling her heart speed up. He leaned closer to her face wanting to finally taste those sweet lips of hers. Their faces were almost touching when Souta popped up out of nowhere.

"What are you two doing?" Souta asked.

Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha and grabbed her crutches. "Nothing. I just injured my ankle so Inuyasha helped me to the nurse."

"Your ankle is hurt again? How long will you be out for?"

"About a couple weeks. I hope it will be less."

"We should go back to the room and have you lay down," Inuyasha suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see you later Souta." Kagome began to walk away slowly.

"Hey Inuyasha. If you are just going to hurt her in the end, then don't start. She has enough problems to deal with," Souta warned.

"I understand. I have no intention of hurting her. Besides out relationship is just for show," Inuyasha said.

"You may think so, but Kagome is sometimes very trusting."

"Don't worry one bit. I won't do anything to hurt her." Inuyasha followed after Kagome catching up with her easily.

"Walking like this is tiring," Kagome complained.

"If you want you can ride on my back to the room."

"No, I'm fine. It's only a little ways away."

"Are you sure?" I can handle it."

"I'm sure. Besides I have to get used to walking like this."

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way back to their room. When they arrived Inuyasha helped Kagome into bed.

"If you need anything just holler," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, Inuyasha. I feel bad for making you do all of this," Kagome sighed.

"It's no problem. I like taking care of you. It's fun."

"That's not true. I know it can't be fun."

"Just relax for now. Don't worry about anything. I can take care of you."

Kagome smiled and laid back on her bed. Inuyasha tucked her in as if she were a child. Then he kissed her cheek before leaving her to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep before realizing he was acting like lovesick puppy. When had he started liking her? He didn't get it. There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha went to go answer it.

There stood Miroku with a young woman next to him. "Is Kagome in? This girl is looking for him."

"Yeah, but he is sleeping at the moment. I'll go wake him," Inuyasha smiled. He went to Kagome's bed and shook her shoulder. Kagome rolled over and moaned.

"Allow me, please," the girl smiled sweetly. She picked up a pillow and whacked Kagome with it.

"What the hell?!" Kagome yelled sitting up.

"What kind of greeting is that?" the girl asked.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, telling him to leave with her eyes. He nodded and turned to Miroku. "Let's go. I can tell they need to talk alone."

After the two guys had left Kagome explained everything to her friend, Sango.

"That really sucks. Your roommate is very hot though."

"I know, we are pretending to be gay lovers because some guys are after me."

"I saw Souta and asked where you were. I was confused when he said you were here."

"I know. I don't really want to be here, but as soon as I'm better I will run my way to the top."

"That's the spirit! If you need anything just call okay? I have to go since it wasn't my original plan to come here," Sango said standing.

"Okay, let's go see a movie this weekend or something."

"That sounds like a plan to me see you later. Oh and can you give my number to Miroku. I kind of like him."

"No problem. We could go on a group date or something."

Sango left the room and Kagome sighed. Kagome felt as if she was losing herself in this little game she was forced to play. She stood up and grabbed her crutches. She slowly made her way out of the room, walking out to the grass fields. Se sat down, setting her crutches down beside her.

A shadow appeared next to her and she looked up to see Naraku smiling down at her.

"What do you want? I thought you couldn't be within 20 feet of me," Kagome snapped.

"Can't we just put the past behind us?" Naraku asked.

"You stalked me for a year! You snuck into my room while I was sleeping! It you think I can forget that then you're mistaken."

"Don't worry Kagome, that phase is over with. All I want to be is friends with you. Besides I'm not interested in guys."

"Ha ha very funny. Gat away from me now or I'll scream."

"Who's going to come? Your fake boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha isn't my fake boyfriend." Kagome knew that was a complete lie, but she felt hope fill her wen she said that.

"Is that so? That's not what my sources tell me."

"I suggest you back off, Naraku," can Kouga's voice.

"I think its time for me to take my leave. We'll definitely be seeing each other again though." With that Naraku walked off. Kagome sighed in relief and smiled at Kouga.

"Thanks for that, Kouga. I was beginning to get scared."

"No problem. He needs to mind his own fucking business."

"That's for sure. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. I just thought we could hang out or something. It looks like you hurt yourself."

"Yeah, I still hate myself for it. My luck seems to be getting worse by the minute."

Inuyasha happened to be walking by and grew angry when he saw Kouga sitting so close to Kagome. Why was he so angry? Was he jealous? He walked towards them wanting to get Kagome to himself. He got on his knees behind her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Kagome could tell it was Inuyasha by the way he smelled. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes.

"You two make a good gay couple," Kouga smirked.

"I'm glad you think so," Inuyasha retorted.

"Down boy. He was only kidding," Kagome said patting Inuyasha's arm. For some reason they were always in tune with the other's feelings. Right now, Kagome could tell Inuyasha was angry.

"Someone's whipped. I'll see you guys later," Kouga said as he stood. Inuyasha took his spot beside Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"How was your little girl talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you angry?" Kagome questioned changing the topic to the one at hand.

"It's nothing. I'm not angry anymore."

"Tell me. How are we supposed to be a convincing couple if you don't tell me anything?" Kagome took her hand away from his, feeling her heart speed up.

"I don't like the way Kouga was so close to you. That's all," Inuyasha whispered.

"Okay. You don't have to worry about him since he gave up on me when you found out about me."

Inuyasha stared at her in a daze. He leaned in closer to her, gently resting his forehead against hers.

"I like you, Kagome," he mumbled before kissing her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I made it longer than usual so I hope it makes up for it! Since I left a cliffy I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


	6. Official

**Chapter 6: Official**

Kagome watched Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. Things had become awkward between them. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha liked her. He needed to talk to her. She wanted him to talk to her. Souta noticed the tension between the two.

"What's going on?" Souta asked.

"Inuyasha confessed that he liked me. Now he is avoiding me."

"He likes you? When did this happen?"

"A couple days ago. He doesn't even look at me anymore."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I've got to straighten this out by myself."

"Then do it before it's too late." Kagome nodded and walked over to Inuyasha. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey Inuyasha, we need to talk about what happened," Kagome stated.

"How about we forget it happened? I know that you don't like me so we'll leave it at that."

"No, that's not right. I do like you I just don't know I should act anymore. I mean we are pretending to go out, but does this change anything?"

"Only if you want it to change. I guess we could go out officially instead of just pretending."

"I don't know. I just don't want this to be any more awkward than it already is." Kagome spoke truthfully.

"Me neither. Lets just go back to the way things were."

"Alright, I'd like that." Kagome really wanted to be more than to pretend. She wanted to actually be with him.

"Then it's settled. We are officially pretend boyfriend and… boyfriend… again." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that little joke. She leaned over and hugged him in a friendly manner.

"Aww looks like Shikon High's hottest couple is being all lovey dovey," rang Miroku's voice.

"Can it, pervert. Don't say nasty things in front of my Kagome." Inuyasha said this to tease Kagome more than anything.

"I'm terribly sorry! Since you two missed out on the last one, we are having another get together in my room. You two should come."

"I think we'll pass this time," Inuyasha answered. He knew what went on at those get-togethers. Usually Miroku and put on a bunch of porn videos for everyone to watch.

"No, I want to go. It sounds like fun," Kagome smiled.

"Great come by at eight o'clock." Miroku walked off after saying that.

"That's not a very good thing Kagome. You don't know what guys do at gatherings."

"Well this way I can pick up more manly habits."

"That's not what I meant."

"I have to go. Classes are starting."

"Shit… This isn't going to end well."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So glad you could make it guys! Just in time for the movie to begin," Miroku smiled.

"What movie is it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know if you'll like since you're gay and all," one boy said.

"That does being gay have to do with it?" Kagome questioned. She took a seat on the bed with Inuyasha sitting behind her. Suddenly the screen popped up with a young woman unbuttoning her blouse for everyone to see. The woman was actually wearing a really slutty school uniform.

"I've been such a bad girl, teacher. I need punishment." All the guys in the room had their eyes glued on the television, except for Inuyasha. He was watching Kagome very carefully. Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the teacher take his penis out of his pants. She turned her head and hid it in Inuyasha's neck.

"Do you want to leave?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I've never seen a grown man's penis before. Does it really look like that?" Kagome whispered so only he could hear. He blushed a deep red and cleared his dry throat.

"Yeah, that's basically it," he chocked out softly. A scream filled with lust rang out through the room and Kagome jumped. She flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck and made whimpering sounds.

"Turn it off guys! It's freaking out Kagome," Inuyasha said. Miroku paused it to look at Kagome and laughed.

"I guess being gay makes you scared of women and men having sex," he smirked.

"I'll be going now. Stay if you want to Inuyasha. Bye guys," Kagome stated as she walked out the door. She quickly made way to the roof to get some fresh air. Inuyasha thought about following her, but knew it was better to stay away for now. He stood and walked out of the room.

"He's going to console his lover, should we follow?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! Let's go see the big, tough Inuyasha turn into goo at Kagome's feet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat down on the roof and looked up at the stars that were just beginning to show up. She then looked down at her sore ankle knowing that it wasn't a good idea to walk up all those steps without her crutches. She heard the doors open behind her and she turned to look at who it was. She froze when she saw Naraku.

"What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked.

"I always come up here at this time. Why are you here?" Naraku asked.

"I just needed some air, but now I'm better. I'll see you later then." Kagome began to walk away, but Naraku grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's the rush? Stay a while." Kagome only nodded feeling fear run through her. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"It's just my ankle hurts so I go put some ice on it or something."

"Kagome? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Miroku exclaimed coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry Miroku! Let's go!" Kagome said not asking why Miroku was there. They left and Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you guys followed me! Naraku and I have a really bad history."

"It's no problem. We were just making sure you're okay. Naraku is really creepy sometimes."

"I'm gong to go to my room now, so I'll see you all later," Kagome smiled and left. She walked down the hallway to her shared room. She entered and immediately flopped down on her bed.

"Welcome back. How's your ankle?" Inuyasha asked.

"It hurts! I'm going to change and then go to bed!"

"I told you to keep using your crutches, but you never listen to anything I tell you."

"Well it was feeling better so I thought I could handle it." Kagome stood and began to change, knowing that Inuyasha would turn away. Her ankle caved in as she was taking off her shirt and she tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha ran to catch her, but didn't make it and helped her sit up.

"I think you're ankle is getting worse with what you're doing."

"Shut up! And stop staring at my chest you pervert!" Kagome began hitting his chest to get him away from her. She was just taking her frustration out on him and he knew that well. He laughed and pulled her to his chest.

"Just stay here for a bit. I can't see anything with your binding anyway. Don't worry."

"So you were looking! I can't believe you are my roommate!"

"Would you rather be with Miroku?"

Kagome just sighed and closed her eyes. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to in front of Inuyasha. She could feel his hand running through her hair and down her back. It felt really good and soothing. She looked up at him and saw that he had been watching her the whole time. "Kiss me…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked, not knowing if he heard her right.

"Kiss me!" Kagome repeated with more force. Inuyasha had no reply for this statement; he just stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

"I see how it is. You don't want to kiss me because I'm a crossing dresser!"

"Wait! When did I say that?"

"Then kiss me god damnit!"

Inuyasha put a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a lip lock. That shut Kagome up quickly. Inuyasha bit down on her bottom lip gently causing her mouth to open. Her tongue met his in the middle and Inuyasha fought to get into her mouth. A loud knock came from the door and they jumped apart, obviously started.

"This is the Head Master. We are doing a random room inspection."

Kagome panicked as she got her clothes on. She ran to her closet and buried her feminine products under a pile of Inuyasha's clothes. "Fuck! This late at night?"

Inuyasha answered the door and let the Head Master in. "What's the reason for this search sir?"

"We've heard rumors that you two are a couple. We don't allow dating in this school so if you two are to be revealed to any authority figure the you'll be kicked out of school immediately."

"How will searching our room determine that?" Kagome asked.

"I have to see if there is any evidence such as dirty magazines or sex toys."

"What? Wouldn't that be kinda noticeable if we were a couple sir? I mean we are just roommates and friends. Nothing more," Inuyasha stated.

"That better be true. I'd hate to have your father hear of this."

"My father has nothing to do with this."

"Well, good night. I am trusting you two to do the right thing." The Head Master left and Inuyasha flopped back on to his bed.

"Would it be a bad thing for you're father to find out about this?" Kagome asked.

"A terrible thing. My father is the richest man in Japan and this kind of scandal will send him into an outrage."

"Maybe we should say that we aren't together anymore. Naraku isn't really taking the hint and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"No, if we are going to change anything about this situation it better be to make it official. Why don't we do that just to piss the Head Master off?"

"I don't know, you're talking crazy now, Inuyasha."

"Come on it'll be fun. We both like each other and a girlfriend is something that I really want right now."

"The problem is that I'm not a girl around here!"

"Who cares? I know you're a girl. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you can get expelled for this!"

"Stop thinking and answer with instinct!"

Kagome stared at him and knew that he wasn't going to give up so she gave in. "Fine…I'll be your girlfriend."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Sorry guys. I'm not going to give you a list of excuses as to why this chapter is so late since you probably heard it all! But I am sorry and I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get the plot to speed up pretty soon here! I think this is going to be one of those gay rights fictions until Kagome is revealed as a girl! lol**


	7. Mysterious Text

**Chapter 7: Mysterious Text!**

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome landed on her face in the grass. "Don't laugh at me!" she cried as she flipped over to lay on her back. Inuyasha sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? We are out in public," Kagome stated sitting up.

"So what? You're my girlfriend," Inuyasha smiled.

"I know, but still I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Stop talking like that. I've got everything under control."

"How can you be sure? I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if you get ex-…" Inuyasha cut Kagome off by kissing her. It was a peck so it didn't last very long, but it made Kagome forget what she was saying.

"Your lips are really soft," Inuyasha smirked and pecked her again.

"It's a girl thing. Don't change the subject!" Kagome yelled.

"I just don't want to talk about it. It's not a problem."

"Still let's just stay away from PDA. We live in the same room so we can save it for then."

"I guess we can do that. It won't be that bad to wait until the end of the day."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

"Since we don't have school for the next week, what should we do?"

"Well I'm having fun here at the park."

"I meant the other days." Inuyasha laughed poking her forehead with his index finger.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go see a movie or something. I was hoping to go out as a girl this week."

"Do you think someone will notice?"

"No, I don't think anyone would notice if we went somewhere where no one went."

"That's a great idea! We should go to a resort for a couple days and you can definitely be a girl then."

Sango showed up at the park where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting. She walked up behind Kagome and tackled her to the ground. "Hey there! What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Get off of me Sango!" Kagome yelled and pushed her friend off.

"Calm down Kags. Aren't you supposed to be a manly guy?" Sango asked.

"You are interrupting Sango," Kagome stated.

"Oh sorry. You're Inuyasha aren't you? Kagome talks about all the time over the phone. I know we met before, but I'm Sango."

"Kagome talks about me? What does she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know, like how sweet and cute and romantic you are."

"I never said any of that!" Kagome cried.

"She did. She always does that!" Sango laughed. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. Inuyasha laughed and pulled Kagome's back to his chest. He kissed her temple and tried to calm her down.

"You guys are so cute together. We should go to the movies and invite Miroku," Sango suggested.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, we have been talking over the phone a lot and we met a couple of times."

"Let's go now. Call Miroku and tell him to meet us at the theater," Kagome smiled.

"Really? Isn't it kind of short notice?" Sango asked.

"We are on break. Don't worry about it."

Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha and smiled at him. He leaned down and pecked her lips gently. "Let's go see an action movie."

"I want a comedy."

"What about romance?"

"No thanks! With romance you never know what you are going to get."

"Oh shoot! I forgot! I have something to do today! I have to go home. This date will have to be another day," Kagome stated and stood up.

"Okay then, give me a call when you decide to go. I'll totally be ready," Sango smiled.

"Come on Inuyasha. Bye Sango!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha down the street.

"What's the rush?" Inuyasha asked.

"I totally forgot that I have to visit my mom today! Souta is probably waiting for me.

"How could you forget something like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You distracted me! Now be quiet and go find Souta, I have to go change," Kagome stated.

"Alright. See you soon then."

"Oh and Inuyasha. You might want to wear something nice because you are going to meet my mom." Kagome left for the dorms leaving Inuyasha just standing there.

"What? I have to meet her mother?" He ran away in search of Souta, hoping he was just kidding.

Kagome got to her room and quickly changed into some of her girly clothing. She looked at her short hair and sighed. She grabbed a cute hat and smiled in satisfaction. She walked down the hallway hiding her face from passing guys. She found Souta and Inuyasha at the front gate and ran up to them.

"You aren't changing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I though you were kidding about me going with you," Inuyasha stated. He looked at Kagome fully and smiled. She wore a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and a white tank top with a black jacket over it. To top it all off was a black bucket hat. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome dressed as a girl, but he loved it.

"Come on love boy. We're leaving," Souta said pulling Inuyasha down the street by his shirt.

Kagome walked ahead of them as they headed for the train station.

"I really have to meet your mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, she wants to see if you're trustworthy enough to keep our secret about Kagome," Souta said.

"You shouldn't worry about me. What about Kouga and Naraku?"

"Because she doesn't know that they know. Even so you are the one who's dating me. If we broke up she thinks you could leak the secret then I would be screwed," Kagome explained.

"I'm not that mean. I wouldn't do something so low."

Souta suddenly pulled Kagome back behind him and Inuyasha. "Miroku is coming so keep it down."

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face. "I heard that you and Kagome invited me and Sango to the movies," he said.

"That we did. I'm kinda busy right now though, can we talk later?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure just as soon as you introduce me to the little cutie behind you," Miroku smiled. Kagome tensed up and gripped the back of Inuyasha's shirt.

"She's kinda shy, so she doesn't really like strangers," Souta stated.

"You guys are no fun!" Miroku reached around and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Tell me your name, beautiful maiden." Kagome panicked and snatched her hand away. She felt her hat being lifted away and it seemed like it all happened in slow motion. Her eyes connected with Miroku's confused ones.

"What the hell?" Miroku asked. This was awkward. Incredibly awkward. "Is someone going to explain this?"

"Explain? What is there to explain?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well for one thing, you have tits!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hat from Miroku and gave it back.

"Kagome is a girl, but you can't tell anyone about this! She is going to our school because of the track team," Souta said.

"That explains a lot. So that means you two aren't gay?" Miroku asked.

"Technically no, but since Kagome's acting like a guy, yes," Inuyasha said.

"That's one complicated relationship you got there, buddy," Miroku teased.

"Well we have to go now. We have something to do," Souta stated pulling Kagome away.

"Wait a second! Let me get a hug goodbye Kagome," Miroku smirked. He went up and gave Kagome a big bear hug and right when he backed away he grabbed her breasts. After giving them a squeeze he took off.

"You pervert!!!!" Kagome screamed after him.

"I had to make sure they were real!" Miroku yelled back before turning a corner. Inuyasha was about to take off after him, but Kagome held his hand.

"Come on. We're late enough as it is!" Kagome said and they began to walk down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha sat nervously at the dining table. He watched his glass of water as Kagome's mother stared him down.

"Mom, could you stop staring at him? It's making him uncomfortable," Kagome stated.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect anyone to find out this soon. He seems like a good kid though. He's very cute," Kagome's mom smiled.

"Mom! Look, he's here and he said that he won't tell anyone, so I'm trusting him not to tell anyone."

"I know dear. I was just wondering what your new boyfriend was like and all. Now Inuyasha you better keep her safe at that school. Even if I'm the one who sent her there, I still worry about her and everything."

"I understand ma'am. She's safe around me," Inuyasha promised.

"Good! Now here's some money and the three of you can go get my groceries. I haven't gone shopping this week yet," Kagome's mom said handing Souta money and a list.

"Wait! You didn't call us here so you can relax while we go out shopping for you!" Souta exclaimed.

"That's exactly right. Now be my perfect little son and help your mother."

Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring indicating there was a text message for him to read. He flipped open his phone and read the text. _Meet me at home in 10 minutes. –Sesshomaru_

"Umm…I actually have to get going, but it was nice meeting you and I will see you two at school. Bye!" Inuyasha said leaving. Kagome got up and followed him to the door.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to get home to talk to my brother that's all," Inuyasha smiled.

"Okay, see you later then," Kagome said waving her hand. Inuyasha leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the area.

"Shit. This isn't good. If Sesshomaru is texting me then it must be important." Inuyasha ran down the street towards the train station.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I've been going through this depressed spell and I got sent to a facility for like a week, but now I'm out and I'm trying to do the best I can to update! Thanks for the support!**


	8. The Beginning of Hardships

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of Hardships**

Inuyasha sat in the conference room of his father's mansion. Apparently they were facing a problem with the company.

"Inuyasha! Pay attention! You are going to have to join Sesshomaru in running the company. This is the only way to keep the company going strong," Inuyasha's father stated.

"What!? I don't want to run your stupid company! I thought we settled this already. I'm going to be a photographer," Inuyasha said standing.

"Not anymore! People are challenging us and since I won't live much longer, you need to help take over." Inuyasha's father had a fatal disease that began developing after Inuyasha's mother died.

"No, I won't. You can't put this kind of responsibility on me! You promised you wouldn't! You promised my mother!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well we need you. So sit down and shut up," Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha stormed out of the room, walking down the hallway.

"God Damnit! They just want to make my life miserable." Inuyasha went up to his old room and looked around. All these bad memories began to flood his mind and he walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer to find a bag of marijuana and a couple of acid tablets. Right where he had left them. When he left the house he had left that life behind. The life of a drug addicted teenager. He moved to sit on his bed and sighed, running his hand through his hair. Hid phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha. How is everything?" Kagome asked.

"Not very good. I'll be home soon though."

"What's going on?"

"It's just family problems. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Be careful coming home."

"I will, bye." He hung up and left the room. He just kept on walking not wanting to go back to that life again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha entered the dorm room and noticed that the only light that was on was the light on Kagome's desk. He walked over to her and noticed that she was sleeping on her homework.

"Kagome, wake up," he whispered in her ear. She jolted awake looking around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey there, did you just get in?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's get you to bed."

"What's wrong? You seem sad," Kagome said touching his arm.

"It's nothing."

"Okay, but when you're ready tell me and I'll listen. Right now I'm gonna go to bed."

"Thank you Kagome. Do you think I could sleep in your bed tonight? I just need to stay near someone."

"Sure. It'll be a little snug, but you can stay with me. Just no funny business."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Please report to the front gate. Your family is waiting for you." The intercom turned off and Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry about a thing," Inuyasha smiled.

"Let's walk out together then. I know that something big is going on even if you don't want to tell me what it is," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and they left the safety of their dorm to see Inuyasha's family. Inuyasha saw a limo parked by the gate and noticed all the security waiting for him. He realized that they would take him by force if they had to.

"Kagome, you should go back now," he whispered.

"Who are those people?" Kagome asked.

"That's probably my brother. Leave before they come over here."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be perfectly fine." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her cheek reassuringly. "I promise you that I will be fine."

"Okay. Just call me if you need me."

"I will." Inuyasha walked away to the limo and got in. Sesshomaru sat there looking straight a head.

"I didn't know you were gay. When did you meet that boy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At the beginning of the term."

"Break up with him. You're not going to have time for him. You start your training today."

"What makes you thing I'm going to listen to you?"

"I can find out where that boy lives in an hour and I'm pretty sure you don't want him getting hurt."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Don't think I won't." Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a phone and Inuyasha stared at it.

"Do it. Don't torture the poor boy."

Inuyasha dialed Kagome's number, hoping she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Kagome, it's me."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean? We're roommates."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay, is there a reason for this?"

"No, I just don't want to be with you anymore. You take too much time and energy."

"Fine. Whatever. It's your decision." Inuyasha hung up and sighed. He handed the phone back to Sesshomaru feeling as if he was stepping back into his old life.

"Good job. This will help you out in the long run," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha ignored his brother and stared out the window. This was such a horrible feeling. He hated himself for what he just did to Kagome. He just wanted to take it all back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat on her bed staring at her phone. She couldn't figure out what had just happened. She just wanted to throw her phone against the wall, but resisted. She set her phone down instead and laid back sighing.

"Something's not right. Why would he do that so suddenly?" she asked herself.

Souta entered the room and sat down next to Kagome. "You okay?" he asked.

"Inuyasha just broke up with me," Kagome stated.

"What? Really? Why did this happen?" Souta asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter though. Let's just forget about it and work on the homework."

Inuyasha was definitely getting a talk when he got home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was exhausted. He just sat through six hours of lectures about the business his father owned. Never had he hated the corporate world more than he did now. He got to his dorm and checked to see if Kagome was in. She wasn't there, but he could tell she would come home soon. He changed his clothes quickly before curling up on his bed. What he wouldn't give to hold Kagome at that moment. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

Kagome stumbled into her dorm and tripped on the threshold. "Crap, why is everything so dark?" she asked. She turned on a light and saw that Inuyasha was sleeping on his bed. She smiled and turned off the lights again. She sighed and made her way to her bed.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked waking up.

"Yeah, it's me." Kagome felt her bed get weighed down as Inuyasha climbed in behind her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I know that you didn't want to break up with me. You're just trying to do what's best," Kagome smiled and turned to face him.

"I hate my family. Ever since my mother died they tried to suck me into their mess."

"I'll always be here for you. Talk to me whenever you need to."

"I'm glad. I really need you now. I don't think I can handle corporate life without you."

"Why don't you just tell them that you don't want to work for them?"

"They won't listen. They say they need me to run the company, but all they really want is for our family to keep running the company so they don't have to sell the company."

Kagome sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Maybe a good night's rest will make things better. Good night."

"Good night Kagome. I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek before finally falling asleep. It wasn't long before Inuyasha followed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Another chapter! Sorry for the sadness. I guess my emotions are reflecting in my writing. Next chapter I think we will learn more of Inuyasha's past and how he deals with his new responsibility.**


	9. Last Words

**Chapter 9: Last Words**

Kagome woke up and looked around. Inuyasha was still sleeping next to her. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door and Inuyasha jumped up. Kagome went to go open it and was pushed down by Sesshomaru.

"Ow! What the hell!" Kagome yelled getting angry. Inuyasha helped her up and glared at his brother.

"Leave Kagome out of this Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Dear brother. Do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be in training three hours ago. Do you know how much money you are costing us by you just sitting here with your little boy toy?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"It wasn't my idea! I have a life and school to finish before I can even think about running your stupid company," Inuyasha said. Kagome stepped in between them, feeling like this would turn physical if it weren't stopped.

"Calm down everyone! Can't we at least try to be civil?" Kagome asked.

"Move, kid. This has nothing to do with you," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah well if it has nothing to do with me then why are you harassing my roommate?" Kagome asked.

"Stop Kagome. It's fine," Inuyasha said stopping her from going any further.

"I thought I told you to break it off with this poor excuse of a boy," Sesshomaru said.

"I did. We are roommates so it's hard to avoid him," Inuyasha snapped getting mad at his older brother.

"Good. You get to meet you're fiancé today," Sesshomaru smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha asked.

"We have a business contract to uphold. It requires you to marry the daughter of the company president," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh hell no! You've got to be kidding me! I'm giving up my life for this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence. Come, we have business to take care of," Sesshomaru said heading for the door.

"You don't have to go Inuyasha. You can stay here," Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I know. I think I have to so I don't cause more unnecessary problems."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will. See you later." Inuyasha then left with his brother. Kagome could feel that something was not right and wanted to see what. Why would Sesshomaru suddenly say that Inuyasha was getting married? It just seemed too sudden.

Kagome called Sango and asked her to meet her at a coffee shop. She was going to get to the bottom of this even if she had to break in the corporate building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Sango wore trench coats across the street from Inuyasha's father's company.

"This place is huge! Security must me everywhere!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thanks for the reassurance Sango! Come on let's go!" Kagome said pulling Sango with her. They entered the building with not resistance. This place was huge so they only kept security on the inside.

"Excuse me! Girls!" a guard called.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ummm…" Kagome saw a limo in front of the building and came up with an idea. "Well you see here. We are hired hookers for the Takahashi men and we were told to keep it a secret so we don't have a business appointment."

"Oh, well. Just go on up then," the guard said blushing a little.

"Thanks! You're a doll!" Kagome smiled and winked at him. She went to the elevator with Sango and found a map of all the floors.

"There! Floor 32!" Kagome stated and gave Sango a high-five. They went into the elevator and stood there silently. Kagome's heart was pounding in her ears from the anxiety she was feeling. Was Inuyasha really going to be here? The elevator door finally opened and the girls stepped onto the floor. They saw the secretary and went up to her.

"Where would we find Inuyasha Takahashi? We have a delivery for him," Kagome said. Sango just stayed silent wondering how Kagome could act so cool in this kind of situation.

"In the last room on the left," the secretary said not even looking at them.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled and they walked down the hall quickly. They peeked through the window on the door and saw that Inuyasha was facing them with Sesshomaru and his father with their backs to them. Inuyasha saw them and his eyes grew wide. Next to him was Kikyo. Kagome felt anger rise in her at the sight of her being so lovey dovey to her boyfriend.

"They look really busy. Maybe we should just wait out here," Sango suggested.

"But Inuyasha needs my help," Kagome said. Inuyasha waved his hand slightly for them to get away from the window. His eyes met Kagome's and she understood that she needed to get out of view before all hell rose.

"Let's get away from the door for now. We will see him when he gets out," Kagome sighed and sat down by the wall. Sango sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. I will be okay. I'm sure this is just temporary until they find a replacement for him," Sango said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Sango. I like that idea."

"I can think up some good stuff sometimes! I'm sure that's what's going on."

"No, Inuyasha has to get married to merge with another company. That girl sitting next to him was probably his fiancé."

Sango sighed and just stopped talking letting a comfortable silence fill the void of words. Kagome was left to her thoughts. She didn't like this one bit. She couldn't stand the tension that was building inside her. Finally the door opened and Inuyasha walked out followed by Kikyo.

Kagome stood and watched Inuyasha walk over to her. "Hey Kagome. I have something to talk to you about. Do you have time to talk with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. Of course." Kagome smiled and looked at Sango.

"I'll see you later Kagome. Call me!" Sango said and left.

"Inuyasha, we need to discuss the wedding plans," Kikyo stated obviously not happy about Kagome standing there.

"We will later. I need to be with my friend right now," Inuyasha snapped and pulled Kagome with him to the elevator.

"Inuyasha! Wait! Where are you going?!" Kikyo called as they got on the elevator. The doors closed and she was no longer heard.

"So that's your future wife?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she's a real bitch. She thinks I'm still gay so she acts all retarded," Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm sorry I showed up without telling you. I just felt like something wasn't right and I needed to see if everything was okay," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently.

"I'm glad you came. I really needed to talk to you today,"

"About what?"

"About why I'm not on good terms with my family."

"Alright."

They walked out and Inuyasha lead her to the limo that was parked outside. They got in and the driver started driving down the street.

"I've never been in one of these before! It's so big!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, you get used to it."

"Anyway. Do you wish to start now or wait?"

"I guess I'll start now. It started when my mother died. My mother made my dad promise not to get me mixed up in the stress of the company. She wanted me to live a fairly normal life. Not a rich kid life. So after my mother died my father put my into private schools for business and tried to get me to learn things for the company. I flat out refused to go to a business high school and that's how I ended up in the one I'm in.

"Well anyway, before that I fell into a black hole. I started doing drugs just to get some freedom from the stress of the business life. I hated my life. When my father found out all he could say was why I would try to risk the name of the company by ruining my image. As you can see that's why we never really clicked. He cared about nothing, but his stupid company while I could care less.

"Then I had to go to rehab for six months. When I got out I got to go to any high school of my choosing. I guess the drugs helped me in a way, but I never want anything to do with them or the company. It's just too much for me to handle." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome was silent just staring at him with no expression trying to process everything. "That's not fair! Why do you have to throw your future away just for them?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but it's alright. You don't have to worry. I will just play along to make everyone happy. I'll have to marry Kikyo and you're going to have to move on with your life. Forgot you ever met me," Inuyasha stated. The limo stopped in front of the school. Kagome stared out the window confused.

"This will probably be the last time we speak to each other. I'm sorry Kagome, but you need to leave."

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. After everything this was how it was going to end? She just couldn't face it.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it then that's the way it'll be. Don't come crawling back to me!" Kagome yelled and jumped out of the car. She slammed the door and ran into the school as fast as she could so he wouldn't see the tears running down her cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: There ya guys go! Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Cigarettes

**Chapter 10: Cigarettes**

Kagome sat at her desk staring at the board as the teacher wrote notes on it. She sighed and copied all of them as the teacher gave a long and boring lecture about nothing Kagome knew about. Inuyasha sat across the room also taking notes. Kagome hated having to be in the same class as him. It was like she couldn't get away from him even if she wanted to. She tried her hardest to not look at him and concentrate on the notes she was taking. Why was fate being so mean to her? Finally the last bell of the day rang throughout the school. Kagome jumped up and tossed her stuff into her bag before running out of the classroom.

She found her brother Souta waiting for her and they walked to track practice together. She would see Inuyasha there too. There really was no way of getting away from him. She just concentrated on beating her time on running her sprints. Her ankle bothered her more than usual today. Unexpectedly it gave out right when she landed on it. She rolled across the track with people running past her and some of them stopping to see what happened.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" the couch yelled from across the field. Kagome got up and slowly crawled put of the way of the other runners. She sat in the grass examining all of her scraps and bruises before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was her brother.

"What happened?" Souta asked sitting next to her.

"It's only my ankle. It was getting a little sore," Kagome stated standing up slowly.

"I'll help you to the health office to get you all patched up," Souta smiled standing up also. He grabbed her hand and they slowly walked towards the building.

"I remember that every time I got hurt like this you would hold my hand the whole way back home. This reminds me of those days," Kagome sighed squeezing his hand.

"What are brothers for? You were always getting hurt so someone had to help you."

Kagome saw Inuyasha watching her from the track field and she looked away. She just kept her eyes on the ground careful of where she was walking. "Well you're the best brother a sister could want," she teased.

They made it to the health office and Souta put bandages on all of her wounds while the doctor checked out her ankle.

"It looked fine to me. Maybe you are putting a little too much stress on it by doing track so soon. Take it easy for a little while longer," the doctor informed.

"Yes, sir," Kagome sighed standing.

"Where to now sis?" Souta asked.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I'm sore all over," Kagome stated. Souta grabbed her hand yet again and they walked to her dorm.

"How long has it been since you stopped talking to Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"About a week I guess. Does it matter?"

"Not really. I just think maybe you should get another dorm assigned to you. I could probably get my roommate to switch."

"No, it's fine. I'll feel like I'm just running away from the problems instead of just trying to deal with them."

"You're brave sis. I'm here if you change your mind."

"Thanks Souta. I'll see you tonight at dinner." Kagome went into her dorm and closed the door. She sat down on her bed and switched on the television. She decided to watch some cheesy soap opera for some background noise as she did homework. Kagome sighed getting bored easily. There was an abrupt knock on the front door before someone entered. It was Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo went straight up to Kagome and slapped her right across the face.

"Don't go near Inuyasha again! He's mine now!" Kikyo yelled accusingly.

"What? You have no right coming into my room and just slapping me for no reason at all!" Kagome shouted back standing.

"I brought a little friend of yours along with me. It seems he would like to have some fun with you. Have at her Naraku," Kikyo sneered. Kagome knew that look in Naraku's eyes and it frightened her. She spotted the open door behind them and tried to come up with a way to escape.

"Come here dear Kagome. I won't hurt you if you don't struggle," Naraku laughed. Kagome almost panicked as he began to step closer to her. Kagome jumped back up to stand on her bed before launching herself toward the door. She tried to land, but her ankle wouldn't let her. She rolled out the door and someone grabbed her leg. She looked back to see Naraku hanging on to her leg. She let out an ear-piercing scream before he dragged her back into the room.

Kagome finally noticed that Kikyo was holding a camera in her hands getting ready to record everything that Naraku was ready to do to her.

"After the headmaster sees this video of you you'll be kicked out for sure," Kikyo smirked. Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as she was thrown onto her bed.

"Please, don't do this to me. Have a heart!" Kagome cried. Kikyo stared at Kagome's tear stained face she felt bad for what she was going to do.

"Naraku, just take off her clothes. I will take a couple pictures and that will be it," Kikyo stated.

"What?! We had a deal!" Naraku roared.

"The deal off! Now do what I say," Kikyo ordered.

Kagome screamed again as Naraku tore at her clothes. Kagome stared at Kikyo in shock as she took pictures of Kagome's womanly body.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked.

"With this you won't go near Inuyasha again. You will definitely be under my control with this blackmail," Kikyo answered. Naraku let go of Kagome and she grabbed her clothes to go against her body. Thankfully they didn't take off her underwear, just her clothes. She sat on her bed crying into her clothes as they left the room. She felt like everything she had worked for was coming to an end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Souta found Kagome on the roof of the school sitting against the railing, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Souta questioned knowing that something was wrong.

"Please don't ask me that. I don't want to talk about it," Kagome whispered. Souta only nodded and put his arm around her shoulders like a good brother would do. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going to try to comfort her somehow. Kagome leaned into him and began sobbing.

Inuyasha stood by the door leading back into the school, hearing everything. He watched Kagome cry wanting only to hold her in his arms, but he knew it would only cause more problems for her. Why couldn't he ever be happy when it came to him? He put out the cigarette he had smoking. That's right, he had began his old life again and he was sinking more and more everyday. He left the roof and went back to the school.

"Don't cry Kagome. It makes me want to kick someone's ass," Souta joked.

"I screwed up Souta. I made a horrible mistake and now I have to pay for it!" Kagome cried.

"Tell me what happened," Souta demanded in a calm voice.

"Yesterday Inuyasha's new fiancée came into my room with Naraku. She told me to never go near Inuyasha again. Then Naraku… He…" Kagome couldn't find the words to explain it.

"What did he do to you Kagome?" Souta asked.

"He took off my clothes and Kikyo took pictures of me," Kagome sobbed and hugged Souta around the chest. Souta rocked her back and forth knowing that he would go kill Naraku if Kagome didn't need him at the moment. "I'm sorry Souta. I didn't mean to put you in this situation."

"Listen Kagome. I don't care what happens to me. They can expel me and I wouldn't care because you are going through Hell right now. You need to get out of here. You don't deserve this," Souta whispered.

That's how the two siblings stayed for about an hour. Kagome finally calmed down and cleaned her face of with some napkins from her backpack.

"Do you feel better now that you've let it all out?" Souta asked.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Souta," Kagome smiled. She stood up and waited for Souta to follow her lead. "I'm gonna go to sleep for the rest of the day."

"Alright. I'll walk you to your room then," Souta stated grabbing her backpack and carrying it through the hallways. When they got to Kagome's room she took her bag and went inside. She threw her bag into the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Inuyasha sitting on his bed.

"Hi Kagome," he greeted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved out," Kagome stated coldly.

"I was just checking on you. I saw you crying on the roof. What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was just concerned that's all."

"Well I'd like you to leave now. I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have. Besides, the smell of smoke is making me sick."

"Yeah smoking is the only thing that brings me comfort these days. I guess since you don't want me here, I'll just leave."

"Bye. And quit smoking or you might die."

"That's the whole idea," Inuyasha whispered in her ear before leaving. Kagome sighed and fell onto her bed. Inuyasha leaned against the closed door behind him and pulled out another cigarette. He placed it between his lips before walking out to the courtyard to light it. Maybe if he did enough drugs he would die. For some reason he felt like he had to live for Kagome's sake. Even if they weren't together anymore he had to live on that same string of hope that he would be with her again.

Kagome screamed into her pillow in frustration. Why did he have to come here? Why was he smoking again? Couldn't at least try to be happy? Kagome felt bad for acting that way towards him, but she couldn't have those pictures going around. She finally calmed down and closed her eyes. Her headache faded as she slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey dudes! Here's another chapter. Sorry for the depressing scenes that's just how I've been feeling lately and it reflects a lot in my writing. I hope you all like it!**


	11. All Out

**Chapter 11: All Out**

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the apartment he shared with Kikyo. He went to the room he slept in and found Kikyo talking on the phone. She didn't notice he was there.

"Yeah, I got the pictures of that slut so if she ever talks or even looks at Inuyasha again I will send them out to ruin her," Kikyo laughed.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's back in shock. She was the one who hurt Kagome. She was the one who was ruining everything. He went over to Kikyo and took the phone out of her hand. He closed the phone and Kikyo looked at him smiling.

"Hey baby. When did you get here?" Kikyo asked trying to hug him.

"Don't touch me Kikyo. I heard what you were saying. I told you that I would marry you if you left Kagome alone, but you broke the deal. Give me the camera."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo questioned acting clueless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I could report you and send you to jail for want you did to Kagome. Give me the camera now!"

"I'm just trying to protect you baby. I'm just trying to help."

"Give me the goddamn camera Kikyo," his voice was forceful and angry. Kikyo took the camera out of her bag and handed it to him. He took out the memory card and stuck it in his pocket.

"Did you make anymore copies?" he asked.

"No, they are all on the card," she said in a small voice.

"Good, now have a nice life…" Inuyasha stated before leaving. He walked back to the school and laughed in happiness. He might be free from this life after all. He walked to his room to find Kagome sleeping on her bed. He wrote a note and taped the memory card to it. He set it next to her pillow and leaned down to kiss her cheek before leaving. He dialed his brother's number and waited for him to answer.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not marrying Kikyo and that's it. I will work for you if you want me to, but I will not marry someone that I don't even like. Will you take my offer?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we can arrange something. You can leave the family."

"Tell me how. All I want to do is get out of this life." Inuyasha took his pack of cigarettes and threw them away into a trashcan. It was one step away from his old life.

"Are you truly gay Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha had to think about it before he answered. "It's hard to explain."

"Okay then. I will announce today at the press conference that I have disowned you as a brother and you will no longer have to deal with this company."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. Why are you doing all this for me anyway?"

"I want the company to myself and even if you are a stupid younger brother we still share blood," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, can you say that again I didn't hear it," Inuyasha teased.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated and hung up.

Inuyasha laughed happily and ran back to the school. He knew that things would look up from here. Things would definitely look up from here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke to a loud pounding on her door. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Souta ran into the room panicking.

"Kagome! What the hell is going on? Did you talk to Inuyasha again?" Souta asked.

"What? What's going on?" Kagome questioned still sleepy.

"Look! These pictures are everywhere! All around the school and all over the courtyard!" Souta yelled and showed Kagome pictures of her naked. The pictures that Kikyo took. Kagome quickly shut the door, hearing a commotion in the hallway.

She went to her bed and found a note with a memory card taped onto it. It said, _'I made Kikyo give this to me so I could try to relieve your stress. She told me this was the only copy for them. I hope you will forgive me for hurting you.'_

Kagome felt like crying. She threw the note into a drawer and heard a knocking on her door.

"I'll see who it is," Souta offered opening the door. Miroku fell into the room as he pushed his way through a crowd that had form outside of the door. Souta closed the door again so no one else could get in.

"Damn all those guys out there are horny little shits. Hey Kagome what's going on?" Miroku asked.

Kagome suddenly burst into tears and hugged the first person she could reach which ended up being Miroku. She cried into his chest feeling miserable.

"What the hell is going on Souta?" Miroku asked rubbing Kagome's back to calm her down.

"I don't know for sure, but I think Inuyasha's fiancée did this to Kagome for talking to Inuyasha."

"Shit, Inuyasha is not going to like this one bit," Miroku sighed and suddenly the door was kicked open. Inuyasha stormed into the room and grabbed the pictures from Souta's hands. He grew angry at the sight of this and Kagome watched him with terror in her eyes. He went over to her and gently pulled her away from Miroku.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll fix everything," Inuyasha promised. Kagome threw herself at him crying yet again. Souta had given Miroku a signal telling him to leave and they left the two alone in the room.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and sat her down on the bed. He knelt down in front of her causing them to become eye level. He wiped away Kagome's tears until she stopped crying as hard as before. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"I will fix this Kagome. You will definitely be expelled for this but I won't let Kikyo get away with this," Inuyasha stated.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I really missed you," Kagome said smiling through her tears.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you again," Inuyasha sighed and hugged her. Kagome relaxed in his arms, but realized that the administration must be seeing these pictures by now. She jumped up and began packing.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leaving before they can accuse anyone for knowing about me," Kagome explained.

"Don't do anything extreme yet."

"No! I have to leave or you and Souta and Miroku will all be expelled."

"Forget about everyone else and think about yourself for once! I'm not leaving you alone and you are in no shape to be going outside."

Kagome suddenly realized the situation she was in and sighed. There was a sharp knock on the door before the headmaster stepped into the room. He was holding the picture of Kagome followed by the police. Kagome felt Inuyasha grab her hand trying to comfort her.

"You two come with me," the headmaster ordered and left the room. The police waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to follow before walking behind them. Kagome felt boxed in, but just concentrated on holding Inuyasha's hand. She had missed this feeling of security. They reached the front office and Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" the headmaster asked kindly.

"I'm a girl. The whole idea was mine. I really wanted to go to this school because of the track team, but I couldn't get in unless if I were a guy," Kagome sighed. Then she continued, "Inuyasha was the first to find out and helped me keep it a secret. Kouga and Naraku knew already since I went to middle school with them. This is all completely my fault don't blame any of them."

"Wait sir. My father's company required me to marry so my ex-fiancée took those photos with the help of Naraku as blackmail," Inuyasha added. Kagome squeezed his hand while staring at the ground. This obviously made her feel embarrassed and ashamed of how everything happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Kagome you will definitely have to be expelled along with all the other boys who knew you were a woman and didn't report it," the headmaster stated. "Now the police will take over from here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha stood up as Kagome left the office. She had to give every detail of everything that had happened the day that Kikyo and Naraku took those pictures. She walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to do that, but she had to.

"Did you press charges against Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't want this to go any further than this has," Kagome sighed.

"You should've Kagome. Kikyo deserves it for what she did to you," Inuyasha stated.

"Let's just go and get something to eat."

"Alright. We should go find Souta and Miroku to join us." Souta and Miroku stood outside the building with all their stuff. The moving trucks were already heading to their homes.

"You were in with the police for the whole day. I already sent our stuff to mom. So what school are we going to go to now?"

"Whatever one we want to, I guess. Come on guys. Let's go get some lunch or something."

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her behind him. Naraku and Kikyo were walking their way.

"How dare you choose that slut over me! I am so much better than she is!" Kikyo yelled. Pretty soon a crowd of guys began to form. They didn't know what was going on, but a girl yelling always put on a good show.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that! She has more class than you ever will!" Souta shouted. Kikyo ignored him and grabbed a chuck of Kagome's hair. Kagome grew really angry and pulled away from Kikyo, not caring that she lost some strands of hair. She drew her fist back and popped Kikyo right in the face. Everyone began to cheer in excitement.

"Shit! That really hurt my hand!" Kagome cried laughing at the same time. She turned back to Inuyasha smiling and he was chuckling.

"Way to go Kagome!" Miroku shouted and hugged her. Souta gave her a high five and the four of them walked out of the school feeling like they went out with a bang.

Kagome was glad that she took the chance as dressing up as a guy even if it didn't end up right. Now she at least had the experience of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End!**

**Yay! I didn't think it would end so soon, but there really isn't anything else to add! I will totally put up a short epilogue later though. So look for that! Thanks for the support everyone! Oh and those of you who actually remember that I was going to write that other story I don't think I will anymore, but I got another idea in mind!**

**I will post the summary up of my new story idea in the epilogue and you guys tell me what you think!**

**Thanks! Loves ya!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kagome walked into the courtyard meeting Inuyasha, Souta, Miroku, Sango, and a new girl Riku. They had all switched to the same school trying to stick together after everything they had been through together. Sango and Miroku were recognized as the schools best couple and that made them even happier to be together. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on to his lap. She kissed his lips softly before getting into a comfortable position in his lap. Inuyasha laughed and ran his hand through Kagome's now shoulder length hair.

"Jeez, don't be all lovey dovey with my sister in front of me!" Souta exclaimed. The new girl Riku had moved to the school around the same time they did and had become friends with them immediately.

"Why don't you ask out Riku already so you two don't feel left out?" Inuyasha smirked. Souta glared at him knowing that it was true, but he still didn't want Riku to know anything.

Kagome hit Inuyasha in the chest and glared at him too. "Don't ruin everything Inuyasha!" As an apology he kissed her cheek.

"This school is a lot more fun than our old own. Look at all the girls in short skirts. It's amazing!" Miroku smiled watching a group of girls walk by. That earned a slap from Sango. "What? I know none of them are as beautiful as you."

"Nice save Miroku," Inuyasha laughed. The bell rang and they all left to go to class. Soon school was over and they all met up to go shopping. It was their usual thing to do before a break from school. They always went to movies too.

"What kind of movie will we see this time?" Souta asked.

"Maybe a romantic comedy!" Riku suggested.

"Or action?"

"Or horror?"

"Let's go see what's out and the decide."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they walked down the street. It was a beautiful day to be out. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and twirled her skirt a little. She didn't know how much she missed wearing skirts until she couldn't wear them for a long time.

"Don't you like being a girl again?" Sango asked.

"Yeah it's great being a girl," Kagome laughed.

"I'm glad you're a girl too. I was getting tired of being called gay," Inuyasha sighed. They made it to the theater and picked a horror movie. This was great for the guys of course since the girls practically threw themselves at the boys.

Life was pretty normal at the moment. Normal was really good considering the past events. Kagome screamed into Inuyasha's chest as a monster popped out. Inuyasha just laughed and hugged her tightly. He kissed her temple and continued to watch the movie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome continued in school and ended up writing out her story for everyone to read. And her and Inuyasha are still going strong.

Inuyasha had quit drugs once and for all and after school would work for his father's company.

Sango and Miroku went out and became the most known couple in high school and college.

Souta finally asked Riku out and they have been going strong for a while now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: That's it for this story folks! Thanks for the support. Here's the summary for the next story I will be writing. **

**In the world of demons, humans are the prey. Demons live underground during the day, but at night they feed. Once in a lifetime demons will find their perfect meal. The one human that fills all of their senses with pure ecstasy. What happens when a demon that doesn't eat humans finds his perfect meal?**


End file.
